CityBoys
The CityBoys was a band formed by Mzaqw1234, RascusBrickus, 13legoskull, Blackbatcat and Legoboy2883 on February 7, 2014. Since February, many people have left and joined the band. The CityBoys mainly wrote song parodies about LEGO. The final lineup of the band was Mzaqw1234 and Robin_Go. Members * Mzaqw1234 * RascusBrickus * 13legoskull/Robin_Go * Blackbatcat * Legoboy2883 * Jakebusto * Mini09man14 * Benboy755 * Cityskater123 * Spiderman Go * Gfhdgh * Catluvr04 * TheFlash213 * IMAGIBOT * Bricks4949 * Lukeloveslegos424 Discography Brick City Brick City - April 19, 2014 #The CityBoys in Town #Brick City #Endless Possibilites #Colours #The Goodies #LEGO! #Bricks #My LEGO, LEGO, LEGO #The Last of Us #Brick Song #Song Tribute to TobyMac Track I'm Addicted To Bricks I'm Addicted To Bricks - June 3, 2014 #Around the World #Shout It Out! (LEGO Party) #Retirement #Studs Song #And I see Bricks! #I'm a Legend #Dun Dun #I'm Addicted To Bricks #Building #The User #Around the World II #The CityBoys in Town Remix Singles Singles - June 4, 2014 #Song Tribute to TobyMac #Building #The User #Around the World #The Cityboys in Town Zippe Zo Da Do Zippe Zo Da Do - July 16, 2014 #Themes #WOOT! #Craving Crazy #One is the Loneliest Like #Flight #Unnamed LEGO Song #Nothing is Fun #Roleplay #The LEGO In His Hands #Zippe is LEGO! Christmas Songs Chrismtas Songs - December 23, 2014 #We Wish You A Merry Brickmas #Jingle Bells #12 Days of Brickmas #Deck the Sets #Mini Man #Christmas Right Now #Misfit Brick #Endless Christmas Spirit #Frosty The Snowman #Christmas City #Build With Your Heart Inactive Inactive - April 9, 2015 #Inactive #Reboot #I Wanna Build #Builders #City Hey #Rebuilt #Brick it On #Crank it Up #CityBoys Live #City Mixed Up Summer Mixed Up Summer - August 5, 2015 #Mix it Up #Don't Step on Bricks #LET'S GO LEGO! #Making a LEGO Movie #Summer #Benny Spammed On The Boards #Can't Find It #Space and Time #Back in the Chatroom #Time to Celebrate #When I Find Bricks Again #Posts in the CR Moar Bricks Moar Bricks - September 27, 2015 #Seven Bricks #Bricks Are Stronger Than Justice #Ride #I Make Bricks #LEGO City is Special #Moar #LEGO's Still Alive! #How Strong Do You Build? #Brick in a Bottle #Building Skills #That Brick Greatest Hits Greatest Hits - October 29, 2015 #The CityBoys in Town #Around the World #I'm Addicted To Bricks #Zippe is LEGO! #We Wish You A Merry Brickmas #Jingle Bells #12 Days of Brickmas #Rebuilt #Crank it Up #CityBoys Live #Benny Spammed On The Boards #Space and Time #When I Find Bricks Again #Moar #Building Skills It's Time... It's Time... - September 1, 2016 #Turn the LEGO Music Up #Stressed Out #It Is Up To Us #I Can Build The Way I Want #Mr. Brick #Built It #Can't Stop The Feeling #If I Were Sorry #City Showdown #Ride #We Don't Post Anymore #Not This Time Rouge Rouge - December 12, 2016 #Robin #Because We Post #Your Song #Exile #Getting Older #Oh #Mean To Me #Be Seen #I Can't Stop Thinking About Spam #Come What May #User Madly Gallery See also *MLN Music and Bands Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:2014